Avatar, La Leyenda de Rozu
by xxMrMangakaxx
Summary: Solo el Avatar, maestro de los cuatro elementos puede mantener el equilibrio. La gran época de paz traída por el Avatar Aang y el Avatar Korra fue interrumpida por una nueva amenaza, pero ésta vez no se trataba de un tirano ni un idealista, sino de quién menos pensarían. Amatist, el nuevo Avatar alteró el equilibrio pero un joven llamado Rozu tendrá que detenerlo.
1. Libro Blanco, Capitulo 1 La Revelación

Avatar, La Leyenda de Rozu.

Aire, Agua, Tierra, Fuego, solo el Avatar, maestro de los cuatro elementos puede mantener el equilibrio.

La gran época de paz traída por el Avatar Aang y el Avatar Korra fue interrumpida por una nueva amenaza, pero ésta vez no se trataba de un tirano ni un idealista, sino de quién menos pensarían.

Amatist, el nuevo Avatar violó todas las normas y diesmó al mundo entero con sus increibles poderes, pero un joven está destinado a restituir el equilibrio del mundo.

Libro Blanco, Capítulo 1, la revelación.

En la ciudad capital de la nación del fuego existe un hogar donde un joven vive con su madre y su hermano mayor.

Rozu: ¡Adiós mamá, ya me voy a la universidad!

Madre de Rozu: ¡Que te vaya bien hijo!

Su nombre es Rozu, tiene 23 años, es un joven maestro fuego que con esfuerzo logró obtener una beca en la Universidad de las Naciones Unidas para estudiar arqueología de los nómades aire, es muy alegre y noble aunque algo distraído.

Rozu entra al salón cuando la clase ya había comenzado.

Maestra: ¡Señor Taiyo, llega tarde otra vez!

Rozu: Ah, disculpe profesora Ling, tuve un problema para llegar y (¡Splash!) ¡Ah!

¿?: ¡Inventa algo nuevo fosforito! ¡Ja ja ja ja ja ja!

Rozu: ¡Ay, ahora si te voy a dar tus pataditas!

Maestra Ling: ¡Silencio los dos, retirense de mi clase ahora!

Ambos: Si maestra Ling.

Ella es la profesora Ling, enseña histora antigua y es una maestra aire descendiente del Avatar Aang, y este es Koda, un compañero de clase que siempre molesta a Rozu usando agua control pero esta vez Rozu se hartó de ésta situación y decidió terminar con ésto.

Rozu: Mira, ya me tienes harto con tus estúpidas bromas y de que me metas en problemas siempre.

Koda: ¿Acaso quieres pelear aquí y ahora?

Rozu: No te tengo miedo rata-armadillo.

Koda agarra agua de las fuentes y le dispara cuchillos de hielo a Rozu pero Rozu los derrite con una flama y hace un rugido de fuego que Koda esquiva, Rozu le lanza bolas de juego pero Koda las bloquea con murallas de agua y luego le arroja un gran puño de agua a Rozu.

Rozu: (¡Splash!) ¡Agh...!

Koda: ¿Ya te rindes fosforito?

Rozu: Agh... Claro que no... ¡HIA!

Koda. (¡Frooom!)

Rozu hizo un gran disparo de fuego que Koda esquivó.

Koda: ¡Ja, apunta bien a la próxima, estás acabado!

Koda le iba a hacer el ataque final pero algo falló.

Koda: ¿Eh, porqué el agua no llega?

Rozu: Mira detrás de ti.

Koda: ¿Eh? ¡Ah rayos!

Al destruir las fuentes Rozu también fundió sus tuberías de agua por lo que Koda ya no tenía con que hacer agua control.

Koda: ¡Espera, lo siento, no lo volveré a hacer!

Rozu: No habrá una próxima.

Koda: (¡FROOOM!) ¡AAAAH!... ¿Eh?

Rozu disparó al lado de la cabeza de Koda.

Rozu: ¡Jajajaja, viejo, debiste ver la expresión en tu cara!

Koda: Ay, siempre haces lo mismo, ¡jajajaja!

Rozu: Jajaja, muy buena pelea.

La verdad es que Koda y Rozu son muy buenos amigos y ese show siempre lo hacen todas las semanas para salir y tener un encuentro amistoso.

Rozu: Jajaja, ay, creo que ya deberíamos dejar de hacer esto.

Koda: ¿De qué hablas?, los combates son lo mejor.

Rozu: Si pero la verdad ya se está haciendo monótono y no se hasta cuando van a seguir viniendo a reparar nuestros desastres.

Koda: Yo creo que el patio aguanto muy bien.

Rozu: ¿En serio?

El patio estaba hecho un desastre.

Koda: Si, es cierto... bueno, no importa, iremos a otra parte, total mientras tengamos suelo firme debajo de nuestros piés nada va a pasar.

Rozu: (¡Crack!) ¿Ese fuiste tú?

Koda: No, yo desayune antes de... (¡Crack!)

Ambos: ¡Aaaaaaa...! (¡Paff!).

El suelo bajo sus piés se resquebrajó y ambos cayeron a un lugar extraño.

Rozu: Ay, mi trasero, Koda, ¿estás bien?

Koda: Estaré mejor si te quitas de encima.

Rozu: Ups, perdón. ¡Wow...! Mira todo este lugar.

En ese lugar encontraron cientos de estatuas de gente de las distintas naciones.

Koda: Es fascinante, ¿por qué crees que la universidad las tendrá ocultas?

Rozu: No lo se, ¡mira éstas!

Koda: ¡No puede ser, el avatar Korra, el avatar Aang, son ellos!

Rozu: Ya entiendo, éstas son las estatuas de todos los avatares en la historia.

Repentinamente los ojos de la estatua del Avatar Korra y de las otras estatuas comenzaron a brillar.

Koda: ¡¿Qué está pasando?!

Sonó el Radiofono de Rozu.

Rozu: (¡RIIIIIIIIING!... Click) ¿Hola?

¿?: ¡Rozu, dónde estás!

Rozu: ¿Mia, que sucede?

Mia: ¡Tienes que ir al refugio rápido, el Avatar ha venido a atacarnos!

Koda: ¿Oye Rozu, qué sucede?

Rozu: Tenemos que largarnos de aquí, ya viene el Avatar.

Koda: ¡Oh no!

Al empezar a correr las estatuas del Avatar Korra y el Avatar Aang dispararon una luz a los ojos de Rozu.

Rozu: ¿Eh... qué?

Koda: ¡Rozu!

Todo se puso nuboso.

Rozu: ¿Dónde estoy?

¿?: De pie Rozu.

Rozu se esfuerza por ver a las figuras que están en el fondo, la niebla se disipa.

Rozu: ¡No puede ser, son ustedes!

Aang: Te hemos estado esperando.

Rozu: Vaya, no se que decir, en verdad esto es un gran honor.

Korra: De seguro te preguntarás por qué estás aquí en la dimensión espiritual Rozu.

Rozu: Eh, si, la verdad me gustaría saber que sucede.

Aang: Como sabrás el mundo está en peligro nuevamente y es deber del Avatar restituir el equilibrio del mundo.

Rozu: Si, lo se pero el actual Avatar ha abusado de su poder y ha diezmado a todos.

Korra: Así es, lamentablemente la capital de la nación del fuego va a caer antes del anochecer a manos de Amatist.

Rozu: ¡Qué dicen!

Aang: Tu deber en este momento es hacer que todo el mundo evacue el lugar y debes prepararte para lo que venga.

Rozu: ¡Alto, alto, alto! Ahora si que no lo capto, bien entiendo lo de avisar, ¿pero prepararme yo, para qué? soy solo un simple estudiante y maestro fuego.

Korra: Si, pero ha llegado la hora de revelar la verdad.

Rozu: ¿Eh?

Korra: Rozu, tu y tu familia no pertenecen a ésta época.

Rozu: ... ¡WHAT!

Aang: Vienes de un futuro apocalíptico donde los cielos están cubiertos por nubes tóxicas, ya nada crece en la tierra y los pueblos se mueren de hambre.

Korra: Así que hemos usado nuestros poderes para traerte hasta acá cuando eras solo un bebé para que detengas a Amatist.

Rozu: Eso quiere decir que yo...

Korra: Si Rozu.

Aang: Tu eres el futuro Avatar.

Rozu: Oh Dios mio, yo el Avatar, esto si que es genial.

Dijo con sarcasmo.

Aang: Tranquilo, se que es dificil de asimilar, me pasó lo mismo cuando los monjes me dijeron lo mismo.

Korra: Para mi no lo fue, jajaja.

Aang: Korra, no estás ayudando.

Korra: Ups, si, perdón.

Rozu: Entonces tendré que dominar los cuatro elementos y luego ir a por Amatist.

Korra: Si, pero no será tan fácil.

Aang: Cuando te trajimos acá perdiste algunas condiciones de Avatar.

Korra: Sigues siendo el nexo entre el mundo terrenal y el mundo espiritual pero ya no puedes dominar los cuatro elementos porque solo puede haber un Avatar a la vez.

Rozu: Ah grandioso, entonces estamos perdidos.

Aang: No necesariamente, éxiste una forma en que podrás recuperar las habilidades.

Rozu: ¿En serio? ¡Fabuloso!, ¿y cuál es?

Korra: Debes encontrar a los tres sabios de la orden del loto blanco quienes dominan el agua, la tierra y el aire, ellos te ayudaran a re-descubrir tu escencia.

Rozu: Genial, ¿pero a dónde debo ir primero?

Aang: Debes ir a la ciudad de Omashu, ese será tu primer destino.

Korra: Cuando hayas obtenido el dominio de la tierra control te contactaremos nuevamente para mostrarte tu siguente parada.

Rozu: ... Ay...

Aang: ¿Qué sucede?

Rozu: Mi vida a cambiado drásticamente de un momento para otro, hace un momento era un maestro fuego con la mayor preocupación de su existencia la cual era pasar los exámenes de grado y ahora resulta que tengo que salvar al mundo.

Korra: Animo Rozu.

Aang: No te desesperes.

Korra: Estaremos contigo.

Aang: Y salvarás al mundo.

Korra: Porque ya lo has hecho antes.

Rozu: ... Gracias Korra, y gracias Aang.

Rozu regresa al mundo terrenal, Koda estaba cargando su cuerpo hasta que.

Rozu: Koda, ya puedes soltarme.

Koda: Viejo, tus ojos empezaron a brillar y luego te quedaste inmovil como esas estatuas.

Rozu: Lo se, tenemos que encontrar a Mia y decirle al Señor del Fuego que evacue la capital.

Mia: ¡Muchachos!

Koda: ¡Mia!

Ella es Mia, novia de Rozu y amiga de Koda, ella estudia en la universidad con los muchachos, ella es la princesa de la nación del fuego y heredera al trono, conoce a los muchachos desde que eran niños.

Rozu: ¡Cariño, que bueno que te encuentro!

Mia: ¡Yo tambien, no se que habría pasado si...!

Koda: ¡Después los saludos, tenemos que ir con tu padre Mia, es urgente que le digamos que evacue la capital!

Mia: No se preocupen, el ejército se encargará de expulsar al Avatar.

Rozu: No, no lo entiendes, Amatist no quiere conquistar la capital, quiere destruirla.

Mia: ¡¿Qué?! ¿Y cómo es que sabes eso?

Rozu: ... Porque el Avatar Aang y el Avatar Korra me lo dijeron.

Mia: Pero eso es imposible, solo el Avatar puede hablar con los anteriores, a menos que...

Rozu: ¡Si, yo soy el Avatar del futuro!

Continuara.


	2. Libro Blanco, Capitulo 2 La Huida

Avatar, La Leyenda de Rozu.

Aire, Agua, Tierra, Fuego, solo el Avatar, maestro de los cuatro elementos puede mantener el equilibrio.

La gran época de paz traída por el Avatar Aang y el Avatar Korra fue interrumpida por una nueva amenaza, pero ésta vez no se trataba de un tirano ni un idealista, sino de quién menos pensarían.

Amatist, el nuevo Avatar violó todas las normas y diesmó al mundo entero con sus increibles poderes, pero un joven está destinado a restituir el equilibrio del mundo.

Libro Blanco, Capítulo 2, La Huida.

Mia: ¡¿Qué tu qué?!

Koda: Alto, eso es imposible, se supone que solo puede haber un Avatar a la vez.

Rozu: Aang y Korra me lo dijeron, yo viajé al mundo de los espíritus, se lo que digo.

Mia: Yo te creo Rozu.

Koda: ¿Mia?

Mia: No se por qué pero algo me dice que tienes razón.

Rozu: Bueno, tienes que avisarle a tu padre el señor del fuego que evacue la capítal de inmediato, el Avatar planea destruirla.

Mia: ¡Oh no, espero que no sea demasiado tarde, vamos!

Koda: Rozu, ¿No vienes?

Rozu: No, tengo que regresar a casa primero, debo preguntarle algo a mi madre.

Mia: De acuerdo, solo cuidate.

Mientras tanto en el puerto de la capital.

Amatist: ¡Jajajaja, se hacen llamar armada de las naciones unidas, son patéticos! (¡Tzia!)

Almirante Shin: ¡FUEGO A DISCRECIÓN! (¡BAM, BAM, BAM!).

Varios acorazados dispararon proyectiles y rayos de electricidad altamente condensados y empezaron a detener el gran torrente de fuego que disparaba el avatar quien estaba flotando en el aire gracias a su aire control.

Amatist: ¡Los veré en el inframundo!

Entra en modo avatar y su torrente se vuelve gigantesco.

Almirante Shin: ¡ABANDONEN LAS NAVES!

Oficiales de marina: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

Sonido: ¡KABOOM, BOOM, BROOM, KA-BOOM!

Amatist: ¡AH JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

A lo lejos toda la ciudad escucho esa maligna carcajada. Llegando en motocicleta a su casa Rozu escucha los horrendos sonidos de la masacre.

Rozu: No puedo creer que ese alla sido yo en mi vida pasada… ya llegué.

Bajó de la motocicleta y fue con su Mamá.

Rozu: ¡Mamá!

Madre de Rozu: ¡Hijo, gracias a Dios estás a salvo!

Rozu: Escúchame, tú y Redhart tienen que irse de aquí de inmediato, vayan a ciudad República y quédense allá.

Madre de Rozu: Rozu, por que me dices esto, que hay de ti.

Rozu: Tengo que irme Mamá, tengo que viajar a Omashu y cumplir con mi destino.

Madre de Rozu: Ya me lo temía.

Rozu: ¿Eh?

Madre de Rozu: Sabía que la llegada a esta ciudad no era una simple coincidencia y sabía que este día llegaría.

Rozu: ¿Entonces ya sabías que yo?

Madre de Rozu: Si.

Rozu: Pensaba preguntártelo ahora.

Madre de Rozu: ¿Quieres que te cuente cómo fue que llegamos acá?

Rozu: Si, necesito escucharlo de ti.

Madre de Rozu: Nosotros vivíamos en una ciudad cerca de la frontera con el reino tierra, esto sucederá en sesenta años más, la destrucción que dejó el Avatar Amatist fue tan catastrófica que ya no habían suelos cultivables, el aire estaba muy contaminado y una a una las personas estaban muriendo pero un día despertamos en este lugar, tu y tu hermano solo eran unos bebés y pensé que era un milagro, que el mundo se había salvado pero luego me di cuenta de que en realidad viajamos al pasado y entonces re-hice mi vida con ustedes aquí en la capital, tiempo después me di cuenta de por qué el destino nos eligió a nosotros, sabía que tu o tu hermano estaba destinado a ser el Avatar, no sabía cuando se sabría pero hasta entonces quise que ambos tuvieran una vida común y corriente, lo hice para protegerlos por que son lo que más amo en mi vida.

Rozu: … Te entiendo Mamá, se lo que tengo que hacer ahora, debo regresar el equilibrio al mundo para asegurar nuestro futuro.

Sonido: ¡Kaboom!

Ambos: ¡Aaah!

Rozu: ¡Junta todo lo que puedas y vete de aquí rápido! ¡Me llevaré a Jaki!

Mientras tanto en el palacio de la nación del fuego los guardias se alarman.

Guardia: ¡Señor un objeto se aproxima a toda velocidad al palacio!

Jefe de la Guardia: Ya lo vi, ¡No disparen, es la princesa Mia en su satomovil! (¡Crash!) ¡Aaaah!

Con el satomovill convertible a toda marcha Mia tiró el portón del palacio mandando a volar una vez más a los guardias de la entrada.

Mia: ¡Lo siento, no volverá a pasar!

Guardia: Agh… siempre dice lo mismo, ufff…

Koda: Bien, ¿Dónde estará tu padre en este momento?

Mia: Debe estar reunido con los generales del ejército unido, hay que ir a la sala de conferencias.

Se abren unas enormes puertas.

Mia: ¡Padre!

Señor del Fuego: ¡Mia, gracias a Dios estás bien, envíe a la guardia a buscarte!

Este es el señor del fuego Hazhu, tataranieto del señor del fuego Zuko.

Koda: ¡Señor, debe dar la orden de evacuación de inmediato!

General Shu de Ciudad República: Jovencito, no puede venir e irrumpir en una reunión de guerra así.

Señor del Fuego: Es cierto, debemos frustrar los planes de conquista del Avatar a toda costa.

Mia: No papá, el Avatar no viene a apoderarse de la capital, el quiere destruir todo.

Señor del Fuego: ¡QUÉ! ¡Y CÓMO SABES ESO!

Mia: Porque Rozu me lo dijo.

General Al-Kool de Omashu: ¡No estamos para bromas!

Señor del Fuego: ¡Más respeto a mi hija General o lo encierro en el calabozo!

General Al-Kool: … Mis disculpas.

Señor del Fuego: Hija, se que quieres mucho a ese chico pero es difícil de creer que él sepa las intenciones de…

Mia: No, no lo es, él lo sabe porque se comunicó con los espiritus del Avatar Korra y el Avatar Aang.

Señor del Fuego: ¿Qué Rozu qué?

Koda: Soy testigo señor, vi el momento en que lo hizo, y déjeme decirle que Rozu no es una persona normal… el es El Avatar de la siguiente generación.

General Luni de la tribu agua del sur: Su majestad con todo respeto esto suena demasiado fantasioso.

Señor del Fuego: Claro que no, puede que este chico y su amigo se metan en muchos problemas y siempre me causen más de un dolor de cabeza, pero de algo estoy completamente seguro y es que ellos no son unos mentirosos.

Koda: Ah… ¿Gracias?

Señor del Fuego: General Al-Kool, ordene la evacuación de toda la ciudad, que alisten los aerosatos (equivalentes a aviones) para dentro de una hora, nos vamos a Ciudad República.

Mientras tanto montado en Jaki su perro de las tormentas (similar a un pastor alemán pero tan grande como Naga la perro-oso polar del avatar Korra) Rozu se dirigió a toda velocidad al palacio de la nación del fuego a reunirse con sus amigos.

Jaki: ¡Arf arf, pant, pant, pant!

Rozu: ¡Muy bien amigo, ya casi llegamos al palacio!

¿?: ¡AH, AUXILIO!

Rozu: Oh no, ya está en éste lado de la ciudad.

Arrasando con todos los edificios a su alrededor el Avatar Amatist fue eliminando a los soldados en la calle como si fueran hormigas.

Rozu: Rayos, no puedo hacer nada, si voy y me encuentro con él de seguro será el fin… Nah, vamos Jaki, tenemos que ayudar.

Varios maestros fuego y tierra intentaban frenar el paso de Amatist mientras los maestros agua bomberos rescataban a la gente de los escombros, entonces Rozu vió en un edificio a punto de derrumbarse a un niño atrapado gritando por ayuda.

Niño: ¡Auxilio, tengo miedo!

Rozu: ¡Aguanta, allá vamos!

Las llamas cubrieron el edificio por completo, el niño no podía ver lo que sucedía afuera pero entonces Rozu entró desviando las llamas con su fuego control y agarró al niño, notó de inmediato que el niño tenía tatuajes de flecha en su cuerpo, era un nómade aire.

Rozu: ¡No te preocupes, ya estás a salvo, vendrás conmigo, Jaki, vámonos!

Niño: Cof, cof… gracias señor…

Rozu: (Inhaló demasiado humo, debo llevarlo con algún curandero, lo lamento soldados, no podré ayudarlos).

En el satodromo del palacio real los aerosatos ya estaban preparados para partir, pero:

Mia: Diantres, ¿por qué Rozu demora tanto?

Señor del Fuego: Mia no podemos seguir esperándolo más, tendremos que partir sin él.

Mia: ¡No, de ninguna manera, él va a llegar!

Rozu: ¡Mia, aquí estoy! (¡Boom!) ¡Ah!

Jaki: ¡Arf!

Mia: ¡Rozu!

Rozu: Agh… ¿Estás bien amigo?

Jaki: Arf… ¡Arf arf arf!

Rozu: ¡Oh no, ya nos alcanzó!

El palacio real explotó en mil pedazos, Mia observó como su amado hogar desapareció en pocos instantes.

Señor del Fuego: ¡Rozu, ya era hora, entra rápido!

Rozu: ¡Si señor! (¡Kaboom!) ¡Aaaaaaah!

El aerosato del señor del fuego también fue destruido, Amatist descendió y dijo.

Amatist: Señor del fuego Hazhu, nos volvemos a ver.

Señor del fuego: Amatist… ¡Por qué, por qué nos estás atacando, nosotros no hemos hecho nada!

Amatist: ¡Tus antepasados casi destruyen el mundo, ahora van a pagar!

Señor del fuego: ¡Eso quedó en el pasado, mi tatarabuelo y el avatar Aang reconstruyeron este mundo! ¿Ya lo olvidaste?

Amatist: ¡Silencio, no quiero oírte más, éste día la nación del fuego va a ser borrado de la historia!

Señor del fuego: Rozu, cuida mucho a mi hija.

Rozu: Pero su majestad.

Señor del fuego: ¡Váyanse, yo lo distraeré lo más que pueda!

Mia: ¡Papá no, no lo hagas!

Koda: Mia por favor, entra.

Rozu: Rayos… Por favor no muera…

Finalmente Rozu y el joven nómade aire ingresaron al aerosato y todos despegaron. Desde el aire los muchachos vieron como el señor del fuego combatió valientemente al Avatar con gran destreza.

Señor del fuego: ¡Escúchame, un día de estos alguien te detendrá, ya lo verás, RAAAAAAAAAH!

El señor del fuego disparó un gran dragón de fuego, Amatist lo recibió de lleno pero luego lo dispersó y entró en estado Avatar.

Amatist: No me hagas reir.

Señor del fuego: (¡Crack!) ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAaa!

Mia: ¡NO, PAPÁ… Bua ah ah ah ah!

Rozu: Mia… lo lamento… yo…

Mia: ¡Cállate, no digas nada, por qué no lo ayudaste!

Koda: ¡Mia contrólate, no había nada que pudiéramos hacer! El Avatar acabó con todo el ejército y la armada, no teníamos oportunidad contra él.

Rozu: No Koda, ella tiene razón, aún no soy capaz de proteger a nadie… Vaya futuro Avatar que resulté ser… (¡POW!) ¡Waa… qué fue eso!

Piloto: (¡Pow!) Algo nos golpeó.

Vieron por la ventana, era el avatar que ya los alcanzó e intentaba derribar el aerosato con rocas.

Amatist: ¡No escaparán de mi, la princesa también perecerá!

Rozu: ¡Rápido, vayan atrás, Koda, Jaki y Yo intentaremos detenerlo!

Se abrió la compuerta.

Rozu: ¡Es hora, ataquen con todo! (¡Fruuuuuuum!)

Jaki: ¡BAAAAAAAAARF! (¡Tziak!)

Koda: ¡JIAAAH! (¡Tian, tian, tian, tian!).

Amatist: ¿Eso es lo mejor que pueden hacer? (¡Froom!)

Rozu: ¡Cuidado! (¡POOM!) ¡Ah!

Koda: ¡Ah!

Jaki: ¡ARF!

Con una bola de fuego Amatist empujó a los tres.

Rozu: (Vamos, no puedo fallarles a todos ahora, que debo hacer… piensa Rozu, piensa…).

Entonces Rozu recordó cuando la profesora le hacía aire control para azotarlo contra la pared cuando armaba un escándalo en clases, recordó los movimientos que hacía.

Rozu: (Espero que esto funcione). ¡HUAAAAAHIAAA! (¡FOOOOOOOOM!)

Amatist: ¡PERO QUE… AAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaah!

Con los movimientos de aire control de la profesora milagrosamente Rozu creó una corriente de aire que deshizo el torbellino que le permitía volar al Avatar Rozu.

Rozu: Yo… hice aire control, ¡WOOOOOO, HICE AIRE CONTROL! ¡SI, MUNDO, AÚN HAY ESPERANZA, YO EL AVATAR ROZU LOS SALVARÉ A TODOS, WOOOOOOOO!

Todos a bordo estaban sorprendidos, por primera vez en muchos años el mundo encontró la esperanza en un nuevo joven.

En la superficie del mar Amatist sale y se queda viendo hacia el horizonte justo en la dirección en que desapareció el aerosato.

Amatist: Es imposible, se supone que solo yo puedo manejar los cuatro elementos, ¿cómo es que ese muchacho pudo usar fuego y aire control?...

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo el Avatar Amatist sintió algo, era la angustia causada por alguien que podría detener sus siniestras y misteriosas intenciones.

Fin.


End file.
